


Perilous Predicament

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Chuck are captured during a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perilous Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Perilous Predicament  
> Pairing: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Casey and Chuck are captured during a mission  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was [The Evil Overlord List](http://www.eviloverlord.com/lists/overlord.html)  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Casey! Casey! Say something."

Casey groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened, Bartowski?"

"Bad guy, henchmen, steel pipe to the back of your head. Are you okay?"

"Had worse."

"That's an evasive non answer."

Casey sat up and felt the back of his head. "At worst it'll be a concussion. Did you get the schematics?"

Chuck shook his head. "No flashes. They brought me here blindfolded. The room's electronically sealed and Benford didn't say a word.

"What did you expect, a map of the compound with a room marked Top Secret."

"Now Casey. I'll let that slide because of the head injury but you promised not to mock me in the field."

"If we're ever in an actual field I'll bear that in mind and I did not promise." Chuck thought back to that conversation and remembered Casey tackling him onto the couch and distracting him with a blowjob. "We'll be fine. Won't we, Casey? Sarah will find us."

"Hope so but Benford will be on alert. We don't want Walker getting caught."

"Morgan will call Beckman if we don't return."

"My life depends on the head buymoron, comforting."

"Hey, don't talk that way about your potential son-in-law."

Despite his injury Casey moved quickly pushing Chuck against the wall. "Has he proposed?"  


"No."

Casey growled.

"He hasn't, Casey, I swear but he loves Alex."

Casey let Chuck go and sat down. "I know she's an adult but all I can think of when I see them is has he slept with my daughter?"

"He's a good guy, Casey. He won't cheat or hurt her. I know you hate not having been there for her but speaking as a child of absentee parents I can assure you it's okay. Alex is pretty together. Trust her judgement." Chuck sat beside Casey and felt his head. "That's gotta hurt."

"Worse than being punched but better than being shot. If it's concussion the nausea's the worst part. You may want to sleep at your place."

"I know Grey's Anatomy might not get everything right but I know you don't leave people with concussion alone."

"We'll see.

"Look, Casey. Be the world's worst patient. Better safe than sorry. I won't report you to the league of badasses for accepting help."

The door slid open and Casey moved to shield Chuck.

"How lovely. Even after a lover's tiff you throw yourself in harm's way for Mr Bartowski."

Neither of them answered Benford but their faces must have shown surprise. "Well, gentleman, I'm not sure what the protocol is if you're taken hostage but I would advise silence in a room where every word can be heard and recorded."

Chuck looked shocked which made Benford laugh.

"What did you expect? I am evil. My best men are waiting for this Sarah. Once she is captured... Well I've seen enough Bond movies to avoid oversharing. Goodbye gentlemen."

"Crap."

"Don't say crap, Casey. Makes me worry."

"It should. Don't think he plans on us being around much longer."

"Oh."


End file.
